New Faces
by H101997
Summary: New faces at the choir room. New Drama, same lovable New Direction members. Will must find new Members. After Season 3. -Help create Characters for the Story- ...More info Inside... Gleek Forever
1. Introduction: Looking For New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the extremely talented characters.

Hope you enjoy,

* * *

Another year had finally started at McKinley. Everything was different now that my seniors were gone. Finn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel were all gone. Now the only students that were seating at the choir room were Artie, Tina, Rory, Britney, Blaine, Joe, and Sugar Motta. Their faces were bright with dreams and hopes of winning Nationals for the second time in a row. I smiled sadly and tried to shake the terrifying thought that kept poking at me with a knife. We currently had seven members. Even though the choir room still contained talented voices and eager students, we need at least twelve members. I was contemplating what finding members had required in the past years. It had never ended well for New Direction. Hopefully, people would be more open and willing to join because of New Direction's win at Nationals.

"Welcome to another year at McKinley. For some of you, this is your senior year. For others, it is your junior year. Whatever the case is, if we want to make this work we need to get more members to join New Directions." I explained.

"We could perform a song at the assembly like last year" offered Tina.

"Or we could go from class to class singing!" Suggested Sugar Motta.

"No" replied Blaine. "Just because we won Nationals last year, it does not imply that we will not be thrown things if we sing from class to class"

"Guys! Don't worry. I have a plan" I explained.

"Which is?" asked Kurt from the door.

Blaine ran to greet his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine excitedly.

"I decided to stop by. Apparently, I'm going to have to wait to re-apply for NYADA next year so I decided to take a year off" he exclaimed. "I also get to spend more time with Blaine"

"Guys… Let's focus on what we have to do…"

"About?" Kurt asked me confused.

I explained how we were missing many members since almost all of our members graduated last year.

"I have no clue. This has always been a problem" Kurt groaned. "Well, I have to go apply for a job"

Kurt left quickly after saying bye to everyone and kissing his boyfriend. I turned back to all of my students.

"Fine… Well figure something out" I promised "For now we will focus on having an amazing year"

Let's get started…

**Want to suggest a character? You can fill the questions below and leave it as a review**

**Update: I already have the main cast. However, you can suggest a character for a form of guest star or competition...**

_Name (first, middle, and last) and preferred Nickname: _

_Age (Birthday and year): _

_Grade: _

_Gender:_

_Family (History):_

_Personality (Include Flaws and qualities):_

_Looks (be extremely specific) (Race?): _

_Clothing/style (Specific or General): _

_Likes and dislikes (General):_

_Fears and Goals (as in career or in general): _

_Sexual Orientation (Is he/she against a sexual orientation?) (Could he/she be curious in the future?): _

_What they look for in a friendship and relationship:_

_Favorite Music Genre and favorite songs (Specific or General):_

_Favorite Artists (Inspiration?) (Be specific):_

_Describe his/her singing voice (vocal range? strong or soft? Detailed) _

_Notes (Anything specific you would prefer I would do or not do with the character?):_

* * *

**AN: I plan to bring back all of the characters who graduated for some episodes. However, they will technically not be part of New Direction anymore... But I mean... Come on! They will always be part of New Direction in their hearts :)**

**Update: You can still submit characters. However, I might use them as competition or as smaller roles in the story. Kind of like guest stars. I am so greatful to all of the people who took the time submit one or more characters. You guys rock.**

**Xx-H-xX**


	2. Ch 1: The Cheerio haters: Ella & Sophie

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

AN: I am so excited to introduce two new characters! Thanks for your character submissions.

Hope you enjoy,

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Cheerio haters: Ella M. & Sophia R.**

Will POV

I scanned the filled hallways. There were many was an amazing quantity of kids and nobody paid attention to the poster for try-outs. After last year's incident with the try-out list, there was probably zero possibility of any kids signing up. I still remember what happened. Some Ludacris kids decided to write profanity in the list. For some reason, I had more hope this year. My seniors had left a great impression on the school and it seemed that everybody was going to sign-up. However, the choir room only contained the already loyal members.

Slowly giving up hope on the idea of the sign-up sheets, I attempt to bring the poster down but spot a preppy redhead run up to the sign-up sheet. She smiles widely while looking through her bag for a pen. I continue to stare in disbelief as she finally finds one and proceeds to write her name in the sign-up sheet. Ella McComby is written clearly along the first line. It was an actual name. It contained no underhanded inappropriateness. It was slightly shocking.

"Hello" She greets, finally taking notice of me.

"Hello... You're signing up for Glee Club?" I asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, I guess I am" She replies smiling. Then she looks at the time and rushes to her next class in a hurry.

A wide grin is plastered upon my face. Apparently, the posters were not such a bad idea.

Sophia POV

I didn't know what was more stressful. Being late to an audition or forgetting what song you were going to sing. I was still kind of lingering around the doors of the auditorium. I had seen the try-out sheets that were posted around school. However, I couldn't bring myself to write my name down until last minute. There had only been one name besides mine. It was some girl named Ella McComby. I remember that name because I thought she had a good hand-writing.

I was extremely nervous about my audition. I really wanted to make a good impression with the members of New Direction. I had wanted to try-out last year. However, fear of being laughed at kept me at a safe distance from the choir room.

I walked into the huge auditorium and ran backstage to wait to get called out into the stage. I noticed that there was only one person sitting down in the seats. He looked excited to hear us. I was sure that it was Mr. Schuester. Mr. Schuester. He had won 'best teacher' or something along those lines last year. Suddenly, Mr. Schuester called out, "Ella McComby".

A girl walked into the stage. She was wearing a tight yellow dress with a black belt and long black boots. She walked to the middle of the stage and smiled confidently. She had long straight red hair that reached down to her waist.

"I will be singing Born This Way by Lady Gaga" she said. "For the sake of the audition, I took the liberty to take off the speaking portion of the song in the beginning"

She breathed deeply and then the song started. A familiar rhythm started and she began,

_My mama told me when I was young,  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on,  
In the glass of her boudoir_

I stared at Ella in amazement. She was a really good singer.

_"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe".  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"._

I gulped nervously. She sang that last part perfectly. I was getting nervous at how good she was. She was setting higher standards for anyone who went after her. Don't get me wrong. I think she seems and nice and funny. I was just so nervous that I was starting to judge my song choice. 'No… I am good too. There is no need to be nervous.' I reminded myself.

_I'm beautiful in my way,  
'Cause God makes no mistakes.  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way.  
Don't hide yourself in regret,  
Just love yourself and you're set.  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way._

Her voice oozed with high self-esteem throughout the rest of the performance. She knew she was good. The confidence that she demonstrated in her performance made her look like a complete celebrity. I heard Mr. Schuester's loud clapping and compliments when the song ended.

"You were amazing! Thanks for auditioning." he said.

She smiled once more and then left the stage. As she crossed me to reach the stairs she stopped and turned to me. She smiled softly and walked towards me. She probably saw my terrified face.

"You play the guitar?" she asked, looking to my brown guitar. I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Well, good luck!" She said "come on, go! They're calling your name"

"Right, right" I replied and ran to the middle of the stage.

"I am going to perform… Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood" I explained.

Ella POV

I was usually the kind of person who would go and destroy someone's self-esteem completely. However, I loved her shirt. She was wearing some blue jeans and a shirt that read "Cheerios are over-rated" I completely agreed with her. With that in mind, I felt the need to comfort her. She seemed nice enough. I waited to see her performance. I rolled my eyes as soon as she said she was singing 'Ever Ever After'. That was such a girly song. Either way, I waited to see if she was any good.

She started strumming her guitar skillfully and I couldn't help but smile.

_Ever Ever After!_

She began singing. I rolled my eyes with a grin.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true.  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do! In our secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story.  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too!_

_Ever ever after,  
if we just don't get it our own way.  
Ever ever after,  
it may only be a wish away._

Sophia was really good! Her voice reached the notes perfectly and she seemed to be impressing Mr. Schuester.

_Start a new fashion; wear your heart on your sleeve.  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe.  
Unafraid, unashamed  
there is joy to be claimed in this world.  
You even might wind up being glad to be you._

I was utterly impressed. Her voice was just amazing. The only problem was that she seemed extremely nervous. She had an extremely harsh grip on the guitar and she tried to avoid eye-contact with Mr. Schuester. I felt for her. Sometimes I wasn't as confident as I made people believe I was. I was usually full of insecurities. However, I just hid them all away and ignored the doubts in my life.

Throughout the rest of the song she seemed to gain some confidence and she ended the song strong. I waited for her to come to the side of the stage.

"Beautiful performance. Thanks for coming" Mr. Schuester complimented.

"You were amazing!" I complimented her excitedly. I hugged her and then she smiled widely.

"Thanks. I really needed that." She told me.

"I think we are going to be really good friends" I replied shrugging.

"I hope so…" she replied.

"So, you really think that about the cheerios?" I asked.

"Way over-rated" she agreed.

"Oh my goodness! You are so awesome!" I said and hugged my new friend again.

* * *

So... I am extremely excited to introduce Ella McComby. Ella was created by Luna-Nina. I am also introducing Sophia Ryan. Sophie was created by BwayAngel1296. I will try to introduce the characters periodically and not like... all in the same episode. Just to clarify. Sophie and Ella are both straight. I didn't know if i made it that unclear. :) You can still turn in a review with the form for a character that is found in the introduction!

Xx-H-xX


	3. Ch 2: Polar Self Esteems: Morgan & Ricky

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.

AN: I am so excited to introduce two new characters! Thanks for your character submissions.

Hope you enjoy,

* * *

**Chapter 2: Polar Self-Esteems: Morgan S. & Enrique A.**

Will POV

Until now, things were going great with the auditions. Ella and Sophie were extremely talented and exactly what New Direction needed. I am really glad to have them aboard. It has been two days since Ella and Sophie joined Glee club. They seemed to be really good friends. I smiled softly at the way they seemed to fit in with everyone at the Glee club.

Morgan POV

I was currently in front of the choir room. The door was wide open and awaiting for my entrance I gulped and stepped back slowly. I couldn't do it. After all this time of preparing myself mentally, I just couldn't do it. Maybe it was my fault. Maybe faith knew I wasn't that good of a singer.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice.

I turned my gaze towards the general direction of the boys and instantly felt nervous. In front of me was Enrique Alvarez. I had him for English 3. Why was he talking to me? My hands were sweating and I felt like running away. I stared at his beautiful emerald green eyes. He was so hot. What was I supposed to say to him?

"Hey, you okay?" he asked again, smiling directly at me.

He was a junior like me. However, I had not seen him before this year. He was Hispanic. I was pretty sure he had told someone he was from Venezuela in class. He had caramel tan skin, and an extremely well built upper body. I tried to reply but kept looking over his features. He had a squared jaw and he had long spiky black hair with the sides trimmed down and the top styled into long messy spikes.

"I am… Morgan" I replied nervously. I chewed over my bottom lip nervously.

"I'm Enrique, but you can just call me Ricky" he replied.

"Are you trying out for Glee Club?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I love singing! I hope they accept me" he mentions.

"Yeah, me too" I muttered embarrassed to confide that I liked to sing.

We slowly went into the room to meet no other than Mr. Schuester.

Enrique "Ricky" POV

I was met by this kid named Morgan. At first I thought he was lost. Then I saw his terrified expression and felt bad for him. He seemed like a really nice guy. However, behind his eyes I could see pain. I could see a deep sense of pain and lack of trust for everything. I was impressed that he had enough courage to come here and try-out.

I checked him out quickly. He had a slender body which had a natural feel to it. He had medium sized black hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I smiled at him quickly. He was definitely cute. He looked like he was 5'10" just like I was. Looking at him again, I smiled at the way he bit his bottom lip softly. It was awfully adorable.

After we entered the room we were met by Mr. Schuester. I smiled at him softly and we introduced ourselves.

"I am Enrique Alvarez… but you can totally just call me Ricky" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I am Morgan Steinberg" he muttered.

"Can I try out right now?" I asked "Or would you rather I wait for school to finish?"

"You guys can both try out right now." He agreed. I looked around and was met by many unfamiliar faced. However, I saw Morgan, who was now seating in front of the seats, and I smiled. It was kind of nerve-racking. I wanted to make a good impression.

"You know Beautiful by Christina Aguilera?" I whispered to the man sitting in the piano.

He nodded and explained. "Tell me when to go"

I breathed deeply and went to the middle of the room. This song was really important to me. Ever since coming to America things had been kind of hard on me. I had been slushed twice and had gotten a really horrible nickname. However, nothing mattered if I was part of Glee Club. I really loved singing. In fact, some day I will be an amazing singer. I could see it already.

Morgan POV

"I am singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. This is a really special song for me. I hope you guys like it" Ricky explained to us. I smiled softly at his charming smile. He seemed to be full of life. It was rather cute. Of course, he would never look at me though.

"Go" he said to the pianist.

_Every day is so wonderful.  
Now and then, I get insecure  
from all the pain, I'm so ashamed._

I stared dumbly. His voice was so strong and full of passion. I smiled widely.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes; words can't bring me down... Oh no  
so don't you bring me down today_

He sang with his eyes closed. I felt this sudden shock and a tear fell down my face. Suddenly, it felt like he was singing directly to me. It was kind of embarrassing. Growing up, I had learned that I had been conceived by people who hated children, my parents constantly set out to remind me that I was a mistake. Another tear rolled down my face. Suddenly, I felt like I could breathe again.

Will POV

This kid was amazing. I felt kind of mesmerized by his voice. His voice was so soulful yet unrestricted. I felt even more enthusiastic when Tina, Britney, Ella, and Sophie joined in the background softly.

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
we're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes_

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(sun will always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

I stared in amazement. He had just pulled of the notes perfectly. I was stunned by his strong voice. It was even more intriguing because of his bright smile. You could tell that he loved to perform. I was so shocked. He has pulled notes that only Mercedes could have pulled off with such ease. I studied him through the rest of the song and clapped when the song came to a stop the room was quiet.

"That was amazing!" Blaine Exclaimed excitedly.

"I miss Mercedes" Tina exclaimed sadly "You have the same powerful voice"

Morgan POV

I saw him sit down next to me and smile at me side-ways. I finally cleaned the single tear from my face. I couldn't believe that song had such an effect on me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"You keep asking that" I told him

He smiled brightly and signaled me to go sing. I looked at him doubtfully. He was right. I needed to fight my fears. I walked up the pianist and mentioned the song to the pianist and he nodded and signaled me to tell him when to start.

"I am singing… I am singing…" I tried but felt choked.

Mr. Schuester looked at me expectantly. Ricky nodded at me trying to tell me to continue

"I am Morgan Steinberg and I'm going to sing One Day I'll Fly Away by Randy Crawford." I said softly "You can start it if you want"

Ella POV

This kid had some serious self-esteem issues. He looked like a lost puppy. I felt bad for him. He looked kind of like Sophie did on her audition. However, it was to a bigger extent. He looked like he had gone through a lot of pain and sadness. It probably made him this insecure

"I love that song" I tried. He smiled softly. Mission accomplished. I smiled back at him and he held my gaze before looking down. It was kind of cute.

Will POV

When his voice flowed through the whole room I smiled softly.

_I make it alone  
When love is gone  
Still you made your mark  
Here in my heart_

One day I'll fly away  
Leave your love to yesterday  
What more can your love do for me  
When will love be through with me

His voice was the complete opposite of Ricky's. His voice was soothing and soft. It was similar to Kurt's but in a more masculine kind of way. He understood that slow ballads were his forte and he was nailing this song completely. I could see a small grin plastered on his face as he sang passionately.

Ricky's POV

I stared at him happily. His voice was so sweet and soothing. I loved it so much. I really liked him. I knew he was probably not Gay. However, I needed to find out.

_One day I'll fly away, leave your love to yesterday  
what more can your love do for me?  
When will love be through with me?  
Why live life from dream to dreams!  
And dread the day that dreaming ends!_

His voice was so solemn and gave off a great sense of serenity. It was amusing how his personality matched his voice so perfectly. He seemed like the kind of person that did not pick fights ever I really liked that. The song ended and the room erupted in compliments and clapping. I looked behind but lost my smile when I saw a girl behind me. Morgan and this girl were looking straight at each other. It was slightly annoying. She was looking flirtatious and she was biting her lip trying to be seductive. I turned around in annoyance. I didn't care. Nope… not at all.

Ella POV

"So, I really loved your performance" I complimented sweetly.

"Thanks" He replied nervously.

We were currently in the auditorium listening to another of Blaine's performances. I had learned that he was kind of the lead singer around here. We would see about that. I turned my attention back to Morgan. God, he had such a charming smile. And his body… do I even have to get started with his muscular body? Hopefully, I would get some of that. I smiled softly and then caught someone's gaze. Ricky was looking at me. He had a irritated expression. I shrugged it off casually. I had high hopes on Morgan. He looked nervous and willing. I felt like he would agree to do anything. The thought brought a mischievous smile to my face. Anything…

"Sorry, I got to go" he excuse himself and stood up.

"We should do something sometime." I asked.

"Are you asking me out?" he asked confused.

"No, It can just be a one night stand" I replied shrugging.

"I can't… I'm kind of… well- I'm Gay" he said.

"Oh" I replied shocked. "Well, whatever. I didn't really like you"

Okay? I was kind of confused. Then again, not everyone was as stereotypical as Blaine. I pouted in annoyance. Sophie walked over to me and sat on the chair, trying to stifle a laugh. I turned to her.

"Whatever!" I replied.

"I think it's pretty funny" She said. "Don't worry, you'll find someone"

"I don't want a relationship, just a one-night stand" I shrugged, playing with my straight dark red hair. I continued to avoid eye contact while I looked at my nails.

Sophie POV

Okay? I was worried about Ella. She seemed to have some serious commitment issues. Either way, I guess she really needed a friend. Ella is a good person; she just needs a little push sometimes. I turned to look at the ongoing performance. Blaine had decided to give another performance. How many songs did this kid have memorized?

Will POV

I smiled as I sat down in the table next to Emma. I loved to join Emma for lunch. I was still trying to process everything that was going on; I was going to be married soon. I was going to marry this beautiful woman who made me happy. I was so happy. Also, we had gone Nationals. We had actually won Nationals.

"What happened?" I asked her. I barely realized that she looked concerned about something.

"There is this student. He has been through so much and I feel bad for him. His name is Kane Sin. He has been in many fights since school started. I keep having meeting with him but nothing helps. I just don't know how to help him" she said looking embarrassed. She took pride in her job. She always tried to help the students.

"Don't worry. Tell me about him"

"Well, he has been through a lot. He was conceived from a one night-stand and he says that he just to get hit since he was small. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? He was abused since he was a little kid! He endured beatings and so much more" she exclaimed sadly. She looked at me frantically.

"Really?" I asked in shock. I felt bad. I knew I had to help Kane somehow.

* * *

So... I am extremely excited to introduce Enrique 'Ricky' Alvarez. Ricky was created by Xadamjackson13. I am also introducing Morgan Steinberg. Morgan was created by CouldIBeAnyMoreOfAGleek. Also... What's up with this Kane kid? :)

AN: You can still submit characters. However, I might use them as competition or as smaller roles in the story. Kind of like guest stars. I am so greatful to all of the people who took the time submit one or more characters. You guys rock.

You have any suggestions for a theme that Mr. Schuester could use for a week? If you do you can post it in the reviews. Thank again. R&R

Xx-H-xX


	4. Ch 3: Gladly Here?: Natalie F & Kane S

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I also don't own the OC's... I might own the plot. :D**

**AN: I am back! *Evil laugh* No... but seriously... meow.**

**I hope you Enjoy,**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Glad to Be here?: Natalie F. & Kane S.**

Will POV

Sectionals seemed an eternity away right now. Right now we were focusing on getting new members. Ella, Sophie, Morgan, and Enrique were wonderful additions. However, if we wanted to truly triumph at Sectionals we needed more members. That is without counting the fact that we still did not have the necessary members ever since Sugar Motta decided to quit Glee Club. It was true that she didn't know how to sing that well. However, having her in our group made us qualifiers. Now we needed at least one more member to be illegible to go to Sectionals.

"Mr. Schuester!" Britney called.

I turned to see her dragging another cheerleader toward me. The girl looked extremely annoyed yet not bothered at the same time. Britney finally caught up and then she stopped abruptly.

"My friend here... Natalie wants to join. I told her that I didn't understand what she wanted to join so she had to explain that she wanted to join Glee club! Isn't that awesome! Okay so she will be there to audition. She might wear a unicorn horn to make a good impression" Britney babbled.

I smiled politely and inwardly tried to figure out a way to get away from this awkward situation. Natalie seemed to be throwing daggers at Britney with her eyes. In fact, there was a chance that real fumes were pouring out of her ears.

"If you want to join, you can try out in the auditorium. Don't worry though, we accept mostly everybody."

"You mean EVERYBODY. We accepted Sugar and she was horrible"

"Britney"

"I'm sorry Mr. Schuester but she called me 'clueless', whatever it means it sound mean"

I put on a fake smile and walked away. Sometimes I wondered about Britney.

Emma POV

The first time Kane Sin came into my office and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. He looked terrified. Even though he looked like was about to pass out It was clear that he was trying to cover up how scared he was by trying to give me a rude eye roll and glare. His grey eyes showed all that he had been through. Even though he sat down and laid back against the seat confidently, I could tell he was confused and would flinch if I tried to get close.

"Hi Kane. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to talk to you" I had explained.

He had visibly relaxed and from then he slowly started confiding all of his horrible childhood experiences to me.

"Kane? Are you okay?" I asked. He had entered my office while I reminisced about our first meeting.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kane asked quietly.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Do you think they would let me join Glee Club?" he blushed as the words left his lips "I know I need to try out. I just wanted to see if you could talk to Mr. Schuester about it"

I smiled softly and inwardly high-fives myself. This was perfect. I had actually asked Mr. Schuester to try to persuade Kane to join Glee club. It would be a good way for him to make friends. Also, I happened to hear him singing when I was passing by the hallways. He had been inside of the changing lockers for the track team. His voice had intrigued me but I decided to not pressure him into joining Glee Club. Now I wouldn't have to do that! This was amazing.

"Totally. I will talk to him right now!" I replied smiling widely.

"Oh... okay" he wore an awkward side-smile.

"Sorry" I asked. I was getting way to excited about this. I was frightening the poor boy.

Will POV

"Guess what?" Emma dared me. She wore a huge grin on he face and her walking seemed to be lighter too.

"What?"

"Kane wants to join Glee Club." She replied.

"Really? That's great. Tell him that auditions are on the auditorium after-school"

"Wait... other kids will be there for the audition?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I'm going to go. He looked extremely nervous. I don't want some competitive student that is trying out to shut him down. Now that he is finally making progress, he cannot take a step back." She said determined.

Natalie POV

So now I was meant to go to audition for some stupid glee club. I swear I could kill Britney right now! How could she do something like that! I told her to wait and let me think about the idea of joining her lame singing choir before going to Mr. Schuester. Now I needed to perform.

Going to the auditorium when it was my turn turned out to be more difficult than I imagined. Just the fact that I needed to sing in front of people made me feel nauseous. The nausea brought back memories of my old self. Before I created this fake 'bitch personality' that I use to keep people away. I remember the way the blade felt as I slit my wrist. The shot of pain somehow made me feel something. Now that I look at my skin, there is no trace of those past occurrences. I still remember when I used to be low on the social class. The stares and the back-stabbing. It was awful.

As soon as I moved away from my old life I decided to start fresh. Why did I let people bring me down so much? I wanted to believe that it was because of the fault that my mother left when I was three. However, I am sure it had more to do with the fact that I didn't believe in myself. Now I know what I'm capable of. I am a popular student with high-grades and cut-free wrists. I at least have to try to join that stupid choir. The reason behind it might be because of the fact that I remember how my mother used to sing to me when I was smaller. She tried to repair her errors a couple of years later but everything went horribly wrong one day when she was finally coming to visit us.

Will POV

The girl that had before been dragged by Britney entered the room alone. Her face showed determination. Her hazel eyes looked up at me curiously and I waited anxiously.

"I'm Natalie Piper and I'll be singing 'The One That Got Away' by Katy Perry" she explained.

The lights died out slowly and as the catchy beat began, a bright blue light focused on her.

Summer after high school when we first met,  
We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead.  
And on my 18th Birthday,  
We got matching tattoos.

Her voice was strong yet edgy. It was quite breathtaking to hear her melodious voice.

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

I felt her voice crack slightly right when she ended the chorus of the song. It was obvious that she had some kind of connection to this song. However, it also didn't seem like it was about a boyfriend. The way she sung it so emotionally made it seem like the song held a deeper meaning than originally planned.

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the Blues  
It's time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

I like the fact that she was connecting with the song but as she sang I could feel her breaking away slowly. Just like an unstable tower, I felt like she could crumble any second. She was becoming way too attached to this song and she was starting to sound slightly flat. She still sounded amazing, but you could see her emotions were slowly but surely getting in the way of magnificent performance.

All this money can't buy me a time machine (No oh)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No oh oh oh oh)  
I should've told you what you meant to me (Whoa)  
'Cause now I pay the price.

In another life  
I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
Be us against the world

The blue bright lights dimmed and the stage lights slowly sparkled, making the floor shine brightly. The music died down slightly and slowed down as she sand the last part.

In another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away

As all of the auditorium lights turned on I saw a tear roll down her face slowly. "That was amazing. Welcome to New Directions" I told her softly. She nodded quickly and then ran off the stage. Poor girl, I could see right through her fake 'rude personality'. She was just terrified of getting close to anybody.

Kane POV

My stomach twisted into knots slowly as I heard the girl sing a Katy Perry cover. She was amazing. It kind of made me feel self-conscious about being here at all. I shouldn't have told Mrs. Pillsbury I would try. I was currently frozen on spot with fear. What if he told me I was bad. I don't know if I could handle that kind of embarrassment. What if he hit me? No... Mrs. Pillsbury told me nobody should ever hit me. I didn't completely believe it though. Whenever I did anything I used to be punched by Jack. It was kind of sad that I don't have somebody to call Dad. Jack is not my dad. A dad is someone who is supposed to love you and help you when you are in danger. The last time Jack helped me was when he hit me so badly that he had to take me to the hospital and make me lie about how I had gotten injured. Pretending everything was okay was too hard to even try. I know it drives people away when you are negative. Either way, I am probably never going to get friends or someone to love. That's all I actually ever wanted. I just need someone to me I'm not worthless. Then again, I was already used to not getting what I want. I was reminded every time I felt the immense pain shoot up my back and arms. Usually, he would hurt me in places where I could easily hide it so he wouldn't get in trouble. I didn't want to get him in trouble. Thinking of the possibility that he might go farther and do something that might hurt me permanently harm me frightened me to no end.

Will POV

Kane entered the stage and I watched him intently, waiting patiently for him to start his song. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie watching from the door with Britney and some other girls. They murmured something about him being lonely. I smiled when I happened to over-hear Britney defending him. Britney might be slow sometimes but she is one of the nicest people. She tried hard to be the best she can and she has been kind of sad since Santana left. Santana did mention she would be back soon but Britney was barely recovering from the blow and she hadn't heard anything from Santana. Hopefully, Santana would figure out what she wanted to do with her life soon. She has so much potential. The only thing holding her back is the lack of opportunities. She is amazing and I'm sure she will shine wherever she goes.

I snap out of my thoughts just as the song begins to play softly.

_Cinderella are you really that happy  
Cinderella are you really that lucky  
I wanna know is your life like you dreamed_

I look at him intently before realizing how his voice sounds relatively close to Finn's. His voice is slightly rough yet so smooth and amazing.

_Cinderella is the queen of a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my happy end  
Cinderella got a prince and a kingdom  
Cinderella got the dream she was dreamin'  
I wanna know where is my fairy-tale?_

And just like that, I finally understand his song choice. This song and artist was kind of unknown to me but his voice brought the song to life in front of my eyes. I simply smiled and turned to look at a gleeful and excited Emma. She had been right in coming. More than once already, I had seen Kane look at Emma for some kind of support. He would be a great addition to New Directions.

When the song ended, I heard Britney clap enthusiastically while Britney's friends, including Natalie, nodded in approval and clapped softly. I smiled and welcomed him to Glee Club.

Kane POV

My heart was beating strongly against my chest and I felt like I was about to faint. However, When I heard the clapping and the teacher's voice welcoming me into Glee Club I smiled despite myself. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

So... I am extremely excited to introduce Natalie Ford. Natalie was created by Santana98. I am also introducing Kane Sing. Morgan was created by TheSkyCries. Also... I want to apologize, again, for not updating at all... I will be back soon? :)

Xx-H-xX


End file.
